Rolligns
by evilamy123
Summary: Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns slash one-shot. I might add more chapters as a collection of one-shots, because I have another idea in my head. Enjoy this one though.
1. Chapter 1

After Raw, The Shield was on their way out of the arena and Roman was still talking about how he beat up his cousin's Jimmy and Jey Uso earlier in their match. Dean kept laughing it off, but it was starting to annoying Seth, no matter how bad he secretly loved the guy.

"We fucking get it dude. You got back at them for that one time at the 4th of July BBQ." Seth rolled his eyes at the larger male, this was worse than when they powered bomb The Rock.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass tonight?" Roman asked, knowing that something was up with Seth. Just something about him was off that entire day.

"I'm worried about stupid Kevin, I got a call earlier that he got into a fight with a larger dog on a walk at the park." Seth sighed, he was really worried about his dog, and loved all of his dogs like they were his children, even though he called them names like "stupid".

"He'll be fine." Dean assured his friend.

"Yeah don't worry." Roman agreed, but he saw the worry in Seth's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm still waiting to hear something." Seth got more annoyed, and put in his earphones and blasted A Day To Remember, ignoring everybody around him as he walked out of the arena, to the parking lot.

Roman quickly followed after Seth, wanting to make sure that he was okay.

"Don't leave without me." Roman got into the car with Seth. Seth didn't even try to stop him as he just skunked down in the passenger seat, not wanting to drive that night.

Roman drove them back to the hotel for that night, and they went up to the room they shared. Seth always made sure that when they stood at hotels, he always shared with Roman. In his head he had plans of making a move and telling the guy how he felt, but he could never bring himself up to do it, and now he feared that it was too late, since he was starting to get close to Kaitlyn. It was another thing that was bothering him that day.

"Okay, what else is wrong?" Roman crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, eying Seth. He was just too smart to know that the situation with his dog was all that was bothering him that day.

"What makes you think something else is wrong?"

"I know you better than that, dude. I've known you for a long time. I know you inside and out."

Seth just chuckled. "If you really knew me, you wouldn't have to ask what else was wrong." Seth really thought that his feelings for Roman was obvious, hell it was even obvious to Dean, but he promised to not tell anyone not even Roman himself. He looked up at Roman, who just stood there silent, waiting for an explanation. "You're always with Kaitlyn." He spluttered out, without thinking.

"So?"

"So she doesn't deserve you, I do, I love you." Seth spluttered out once again, and quickly covered his mouth. He looked down, unable to look up at Roman from embarrassment.

"I wasn't even thinking about her like that."

_"Shit, I fucked up."_ Seth thought to himself, and hung his head down.

Roman made his way towards him sitting on the bed, cupping his jaw he lifted up Seth's head and smiled down looking at him "I was thinking about you like that."

"For real?" Seth's eyes lit up and a smile came across his face, he really hoped that Roman wasn't messing around with him, or that this wasn't a dream.

"Yes, you asshat." Roman gripped onto Seth's two toned hair and tugged back on it roughly.

In the blink of an eye Seth was pushed down onto the bed as Roman crawled on top of him and started kissing him, biting at his bottom lip and pulling onto his hair. Roman flipped Seth over onto his stomach, and took off his pants, slipping on a condom that he had kept in his wallet. Seth screamed and gripped onto the bed sheet as he felt Roman's push his cock into him from behind. His thrust were hard and fast paced, and they just got harder and faster the more Seth screamed out Roman's name in ecstasy. Roman pulled up Seth by the hair, and lifted his hips up as he reached down and grabbed his cock, wrapping his hand around the shaft, Roman moved his hand up at down, after feeling Seth cum in his hand, he pulled out and slipped off the condom, turning Seth over back around onto his back, and shooting his jizz onto the man's face. He smirked, watching Seth wipe the cum off of his face and licking his fingers. They shared a chuckle and wrapped their arms around each other, cuddling off into the night, while whispering their love for one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here have another one-shot.**

* * *

Seth and Roman have been dating for about 2 years now, but there was still a secret that Seth was keeping from his lover. At least once a week Seth would go out to gay clubs, and perform in drag, under the drag queen name of Candy Lion. Candy was sassy, she was fearless and fierce. Her style and drive won her a spot on RuPaul's Drag Race. Seth was so excited, but he felt horrible for having to lie and fake an injury just leave and be on the show, but more importantly, he felt bad for lying to his boyfriend, but it's not like he would make it past the first week anyways.

Surprisingly he did make it past the first week, and surprising none of the other queens knew about him being in the WWE, let alone what WWE was. The competition went on, queens were sent home, one by one and soon they made it to the week where their challenge was to transform men into believable drag queens.

"Okay ladies, your challenge for this week is to transform these athletic muscular men into your drag girlfriends. Pit crew, bring in the boys." Ru announced, as six muscular men, came into the work room.

"Fuck." Seth sighed and quickly covered his face as he saw Roman walked into the room. "What is he doing here?" He murmured to himself. Of course he was ended up paired with his boyfriend.

"Gentlemen start your engines, and may the best women, win. By the way.. Don't fuck it up!" Ru left the work room, as everyone ran off to different directions.

Seth shyly looked up at his boyfriend. "Hi, baby." He mumbled shyly.

"Don't 'hi baby' me." Roman had his arms crossed and he looked furious at Seth.

"Don't be mad at me. I'm sorry."

"Mad? I'm not mad."

_"That's right, he's pissed"_ Seth thought to himself, as he looked up at bigger man.

"I'm disappointed. Disappointed in the fact that you've never told anyone about this."

"You hate it don't you, you think I'm weird." He said softly, starting to feel tears roll down his eyes.

"I don't hate it. Baby, if I did I wouldn't have signed up for this." Roman smiled and cupped his face in his palms, leaning down and kissing him gently. "You do what you love, and I'll support you no matter what." Seth smiled widely up at him. He was happy to have his lover's support in this, and that he wasn't that upset with him. "Promise me no more secret's okay." Roman gave him a stern look and pulled at his hair roughly.

"Yeah." Seth nodded his head. "I promise."

"Good now lets win this fucking challenge." Roman roared, as he made his way over to a table as Seth just chuckled at him.

They worked together, and laughed together so well that the other queens got jealous. The couple of Candy Lion and Jess Indeed killed it on elimination night, and Seth actually ended up winning the challenge, and after his win he said one of the most shocking things in Drag Race history.

"I've had fun being here, and I enjoying doing drag, but my heart belongs in a wrestling ring, by my boyfriend's side. I'm resigning from the competition." With that Candy kicked off her heels and took off her wig, leaving the runway without any other words for the camera. She went to the back and ran into Jess Indeed's arm's and kissed her passionately. Jess picked her up bridal style, and they left the lounge. Seth couldn't be any more happier.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few months since Seth and Roman have started dating. Although they kept it on the down low, Dean was too smart for that. He knew about his two best friends, and honestly it started to get to him. What did Roman have that he didn't have, or what did Seth have that he didn't? Dean was feeling left out and wanted in on a bit of the action.

Extreme Rules was a big night for the boys. They all left the arena with gold in their hands. Dean had a feeling that Roman and Seth would do something to celebrate and decided that tonight would be the perfect opportunity to get in on that celebration.

Dean suggested that before going up to their respected hotel room's that they could get a few drinks at the hotel bar to celebrate tonight's events. Seth and Roman agreed, little did they know that a few drinks, turned into many drinks, well for them two at least.

Once they were completely shit-faced Dean took the guys back up to their room, which right across from his. Once in, it didn't take long for the new tag team champions to be on the bed making out.

"Hey, save room for me." Dean smirked.

"Get in here." Seth slurred, gesturing for Dean to come over.

The new United States champion got on the bed, in the middle of the two, and they had a three way kiss.

_"Praise alcohol."_ Dean thought to himself, as tugged on Seth's and Roman's long hair.

Roman pushed down his team mates, pushing Dean on top of Seth. Roman pulled off Dean's pants as he did the same to Seth.

Dean slipped off Seth's shirt, and kissed down his body, his hand slipped down Seth's boxers, grabbing his cock and pumping it, earning a moan from the two-toned haired male. Dean's eyes widened with surprise when he felt Roman's hand on his cock, stroking it. Dean started moaning, but once he did Roman stopped, and his hand was replaced by Seth's. Roman grabbed Dean by the hair and pulled him down. Seth grabbed onto Dean's hair with his other hand, and they both pushed head down, forcing him to suck off Seth. As Dean was forced to take Seth's cock in his mouth, Roman roughly plunged himself into his ass. Dean's groan was muffled by Seth's cock. He wasn't prepared for Roman to do that and it hurt like a bitch, but after a few thrust in and out, he soon got used to the feeling.

Of course as soon as he did Roman pulled out. He and Seth switched places.

"Having fun?" Roman slurred as he laid down.

"Why wouldn't I?" Dean smirked as Seth just let out a small chuckle.

Seth got behind Dean, and now it was his turn to thrust into Dean, as Dean sucked off Roman.

Before they could both hit their climax Dean was the one to stop. He got up behind Seth and pushed them down.

"My turn." He smirked devilishly.

Dean pushed Seth's head down to suck off Roman, as he plunged himself into him. He pulled out and pulled Seth's hair, pulling him off of his lover, to switch one last time.

"Suck it!" Dean ordered Roman, and he obeyed.

"Payback's a bitch." Dean smirked, pulling on Roman's hair, and plunging himself inside him.

He was being rougher with Roman than with Seth because that's how Roman was with him.

Soon all three guys reached their climax, shooting their load on top of each others bodies.

"We should do this again." Seth chuckled and played with Roman's and Dean's hair.

"Yeah." Dean agreed, but with how much alcohol he gave to them, he wondered if they would even remember what happened in the morning, and if it wasn't for that if they really would have let him joined in on their little games.

After his two team mates drifted off into sleep Dean quietly got dressed and made his way out of the room, and into his, where he stood up all night thinking about the consequences of his actions.


End file.
